You found me
by Marbleghost
Summary: An adventure that begins on a boat cruise with what remains of the S.T.A.R.S. where they meet a young girl tied to the virus.
1. Chapter 1

Sadie White was running. Sadie was indeed running as she always was. Running from her Instructors at the base, Umbrella soldiers and sometimes even herself. But today, Sadie White was rushing through a crowded cruise ship, running, how ironic - from a cluster of Umbrella's followers.

Shoving past people, not even uttering a sorry, she glanced around for an escape. This was not part of the plan. Hell,when did she even have a plan. _Youve screwed up so bad Sadie .. _She pulled her tomboyish backpack up her arm and brushed her dark brown her from her face that fell just past her shoulders.

She was a tiny girl, but she could run fast. Of coarse. She had the hood of her dark grey sweater pulled over her head, but yet she didn't have fear in her eyes. She had trained for this kind of stuff.

There was no way she was going to pull guns on this ship. _No. Not unless those umbrella freaks are stupid enough to first .. _She had put some distance between them. that was a good thing, maybe she had a chance.

There were only a few of them after her, that doesnt mean theres not more aboard was suddenly cut from her thoughts as she collided with someone, and then she was on the floor. A man about twice her age was the victim, handsome too.

" I'm sorry! " She exclaimed, Picking up her bag, alert." I have to go, I'm sorry again! " She all but flew away, not looking back. The man, dumbfounded. _Ive seen her before. _Shook from his thoughts, he was shoved aside by none other than Umbrella itself, He recognized only one of the men. Wesker. _They .. He must be after that girl!_

"Steves not here. " Jill Valentine simply said. Claire Redfeild sighed. " I'm very aware of that. " Both of the woman were in their dorm room, Claire was fixing up supper for that day, Jill was sprawled out on the couch reading a novel.

" I thought he said he was only going out to find Jack, He couldnt of gone that far. " She mumbled, stubborn as ever. " Jill, we can't go out right now. I'm cooking. You can if you want .. " Jill just rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. The sweet smell of Clam Chowder filled her nostrils. "You really know how to cook up an appetite Redfeild. Gives us lots of energy for the adventures we have in store! "

Jill smiled to herself, not expecting an answer. Claire gave an audible exasperated sigh, setting the silverware on the table and placing the food in the oven to keep it warm." Grab your stuff, Lets go. "

The bar smelt of sweat and liquor. Glasses slammed down, with the silent request for a refil. People didnt even think about the the bill at the end of the night, without a tip ofcoarse. It was leons favorite place to be, though he didnt let others know that. Everybody needed a drink now and then. He wasnt on the job, he deserved it. " Do you even know howmany youve had so far? " That voice.

"Ofcoarse I do. Im just relaxing a little bit. " Ada Wong smirked before taking a seat next to him. " Is that it? Well , I supose I could sit and relax a little bit myself. " She said, chuckling.

" What are you doing here .. Ada? " That was unexpected of him. A little taken back by the conversation change, and still keeping her reasons a secret, she swiftly replied. " Nothing really .. Leon. Not allowed to take a cruise am I? " He grinned. " Well , I supose its not illegal. "

Rebecca chambers was making her way back to the dorm, texting of all things. she almost dropped her phone when she heard several gunshots. Her first thought was zombies. _Not here._ She didnt know whether to be relieved or shocked when a girl a couple years younger than her sprinted past her, followed by a group of angry men, one of them she recognized as Wesker.

She was then stopped by Steve, of all people. He rambled a bunch of nonsense, most she couldnt make sense of. " Slow down Burnside! One thing at a time, Umbrella is here, yes? " She grabbed his shoulders to keep him from taking off and doing something stupid.

Before she could get an answer out of him, she saw a familiar red haired girl, followed by a bouncy Jill Valentine. " Steve! Where have you been? What's wrong? " She asked, grabbing hold of his hands to comfort him.

" I- I cant explain, theres no time! Umbrella and Wesker is here and they're after a girl on the boat. We have to help her! " Exasperated, he moved to run. " Down boy. We dont know what were dealing with. " Ada? the whole group had showed up. Jack Krauser, Leon and Ada.

" We want to help her as much as you do, lets meet her on the other side. Wesker wants her for a reason. We may have an idea as to what that may be .. " Leon cut her off " Which is why we need to get her to safety, Its good that you tried to help already Steve. "

Steve didn't say anything more. He hated being proven wrong. Claire put an arm around steve, giving him a quick hug. She knew how important it was to him to help people in need, or in other means, people who had been hurt by umbrella. " Dont worry Stevie .. We'll find her. "

" Weve got you cornered. Just give up quietly Sadie. you've already had us make such a fuss over you. " Wesker said, like a snake, he smirked.

Sadie had her back against the railing. She could always commit suicide. _Haha , wouldnt that be a nice escape. Unless .._ " Wesker. It's been nice and all. but Im done here!"

She grinned at him before jumping over the railing and flinging herself to the sea." Shit! " He cursed, shooting at her like a wild animal.

Sadie, flung herself to the side, missing the ocean and her immediate death and landing on the first floor of the ship. She winced in pain, not from the landing, but wesker had landed a nice shot in her arm. She felt so weak. She knew she couldnt go on like this for much longer.

Somhow, she found herself in the arms of that man again .. What? " you! .. Are you okay? you've been shot .. " he helped her up, she managed to make a small sound as a response before passing out.

**. . . . . **

**Authors note. In bold. at the end of every story. too many periods. I think so. **

**Nomoarboldkthx.**

So, Lets geet one thing straight, Im not very resident evil hardcore, atall. I only got darkside chronicles for christmas this year. and I absolutely loved it. Like. Holy shit, I swear alot. Shat.

I really love steve. A lot. Claire is just as kick ass. Though im actually not a huge huge leon fan. Everybody is, Hes cool. and he leon kicks. which is also kind of cool. But Im just not a huge fan. too srs for me,. I cried at the end of game of oblivion. I RAMBLE.

So, Theres going to be spoilers about the game. I didnt put one of my own OCs into the story because im weaboo. I made her up, particularily for this story. I daydreeam alot because im a weird 16 yr old. i cant even play final fantasy 12 for an hour, because i cant stop thinking about this boat scene ive thought of. I wasnt going to put me in it, and Sadie is very different then me. I love that name, haha. She likes hoods and stuff. Ill update with a picture if anybody wants to see. If anybody reads LOL.

Im in wordpad. Ohyes. no spell check, but I still hope there arent many mistakes, sorry. ):

Uh whatelse. Well, i said ive only played darkside. i dont know Rebecca, or Jill verywell atall. Ive tried playing the first one, but I didnt get very far. Im so scared of shooters lawl. Which is weird because I love the darkside chronicles. Its very different ..

Ivve never seen rebecca before, until I looked her up today. Shes so adorable, gah. i read many stories with her in them, but I really dont know much about her and anybody else. So im not even going to try and stick with the actual RE story. Im noot. Ill probably break the ice next chapter ,with what the actual plot is. Its kind of weird. annd sorry my writing isnt the best. I love writing when i get into it, but its so hard for me to start. Thats my problem. but i seem to enjoy it in school, even if its dumb. I have bad writing habits. Like, I totally didnt describe sadie, so Ill dot hat next chap.; I KNOW. and I always want to change PV. As in, right now im going form person to person, so she said , he said ect.. i always want to put I something when describing. that would be weird haha. Italics are thoughts. For my sake OTL. Critiques are life savers. I plan on taking writing courses next year anyway . Uh, Leon and Ada are going t be kind of a couple later on., Maybe. StevexClaire obviously. I dont know who else. Jack krauser is in it for the lawls. His facial expressions made the game. I love to talk. ALOT. I wish I could type this much and this fast when doing chapters. I need to get this stuff out of my head. ;o;


	2. Chapter 2

She could hear voices. She could see nothing. These voices were bugging her. She wanted to sleep .. why couldn't they keep quiet? She could recognize a couple of them. That was weird.

"You know her, Ada?" Wait. Ada .. that name was very familiar. "Yeah. I know her. Shes young and .. troubled. I'll explain later. " Are they talking about me? "Her name is Sadie. No, I don't know why umbrella is after her. " Umbrella? Wesker. That name popped into her head immediately. Him .. It was then that the memories gushed back like a tidal wave. She was being chased by Wesker because .. just because. And she had gotten shot.

She tested her arm with a groan. It hurt. "Hey, she made a noise!" She was starting to feel a little claustrophobic. Slowly, she opened her eyes. The sudden light made her wince. She must have been out for awhile.

Ada immediately came to her rescue. "Guys, give her some space. Sadie sweetie! How are you feeling? " Ada brushed Sadie's hair out of her face soothingly. She had always been like a mother to her at the base.

Sadie sat up with some effort. For the first time she took in her surroundings. The walls were mint green, with a hazelnut brown dresser against the wall opposite to her. There was some medical equipment at the foot of her bed. It felt like a hospital. This was all so overwhelming ..

"I'm sorry Ada. I must be getting rusty. " Ada let out a laugh of surprise and hugged her tightly. " Oh, Sadie. What did I say about staying out of trouble?" Sadie gave her a small smile and then became aware of the presence of others.

A short girl with brown boyish hair, was sitting by all the medical equipment she had observed earlier. Maybe she brought it in. There was Leon, Ada had introduced them once before. His tall figure smiled at her, in his casual clothes, the young light haired man looked relieved.

There was a well built man leaned against the wall. His rough face looked her over but there didn't seem to be too much concern in his eyes.

She didn't see the guy who had saved her earlier. She shouldn't be too distraught by this realization. She would have assumed they were with them. Leon seemed to read her mind. " the guy who you saw earlier is Steve Burnside. Him and Claire left with Jill and Chris to pack up. The ship will arriving at its destination soon." Understanding swept across Sadie's face. "and, those two are members of S.T.A.R.S. Rebecca Chambers and Jack Krauser." Ada piped in.

"I .. I see. I'm really okay. Its not fatal." Sadie half smiled, mostly at Ada. Strangers usually made her pretty uncomfortable. "It could have been Sades. You gotta be more careful than that. You've got an awful lot of explaining to do!" Sadie searching her mind for any kind of excuse to stall herself from actually telling them why she was here. When, God help her, a definite scream was heard somewhere nearby on the ship.

Steve rushed out towards the source of the shriek with Claire, Jill and Chris just behind him. "What .. what the hell is wrong with him!" A teenage girl was knelt on the ground with a drooling romeo bent over her. Well ,what would of been a kind of romeo, except for the fact that his face was twisted up in a evil way, his pointed teeth hanging out of his open mouth with his eyes sagging over his face ... _Was that .. blood?_ _Damn you Wesker! _

On cue, the beast was sent flying back from several shots Chris had fired. "This is bad! Steve .. go round up the others. The rest of us have a mess to clean up!" Steve didn't ask questions. He was pissed naturally. Chris was always in charge and was always keeping him out of the fights. As much as he would love to bitch about it .. Its a life and death situation. If Chris wanted him to just play tag with the others. Then so be it.

"Sadie, your injured! Stay in this room you hear me? I wont be able to forgive myself if you get hurt again .. or worse!" Leon had given Sadie a stern but meaningful look in order to try and persuade her and bolted out with Ada and the others. That was ten minutes ago and Sadie felt as useless as ever. Something she wasn't used to at all. Why had she been so wreck less back there? She knew why. She was letting it get to her. It made her weak. But no matter what happened, she didn't care if the goddamn moon fell on the earth right now. She would not let it control her. She sighed shaking her head. Don't think about that Sadie. She hugged her knees to her chest wishing she could do something.

Steve rushed past the panicked crowd, he had to swarm past them in the opposite direction they were, like beating the current. Not as easy as it looked. He saw blood. Had it already gotten this bad? This was absolutely unforgivable. He just had to find the team and they would be good. That girl outta be with them too. What did Ada say her name was . .Sadie? Maybe she could explain a few things to him. She certainly seemed to be the reason why a lot of whats already happening, did she bring Wesker? No. Shes just a kid. Just some girl who got tied up with the wrong person at the wrong time. He was shook from his thought with muffled cries coming from inside the door he stood before. The door they had placed Sadie in just a few hours ago when she had been shot by Wesker. Maybe it would have been better to not be sent out on the scouting mission after all ..

Steve was greeted with a horrendous sight when he hesitantly nudged open the door. Sadie was all alone, writhing on the hard floor crying out in tremendous pain. She gripped her knees to her body so hard her knuckles turned white in a futile attempt to ease the pain. She was sobbing, tears streaming down her face completely oblivious of Steve's presence. Shocked, He knelt down and picked her up in his arms which seemed to calm her down slightly but he still gasped. She was ice cold.

Suddenly it made sense. Sadie had that same dreadful virus that Steve had been injected with on that fateful day.

after what , a couple months? LOL I'm such a horrible writer. /3

I finally managed to figure out that I nee dot use my email to see my reviews LOLOL. Office is kind ofmessingup on me, so Ill have to make it short. I hope to god who ever the hell read the first chapter saw thaaat coming. Bahah. So original of me I know :'D Ihave something else planned. It was the whole reason for the fic . I dropped a few hints here and there. Really itspretty obvious |D; Whoever guess's gets a cookie? LOL. I do have a few other fics planned. Something me and my brother thought/played up, with dragony stuff. It was originally made up with vocaloid characters, but I might make some new ones for it. 3 .. annnd some Ouran stuff. Im in love with that anime, and Kyouyyaaa D8; 33333

Well, opinions are boss. Feel free to add me and send me messages because I really dont know anybody on here -lonely- ;n;

Bye. (:


	3. Discovered

You found me.

Chapter 3 ~

"So Wesker caused the outbreak?" Ada questioned, puffing her lips up knowing the answer. "I cant think of any other explanation." He drifted off with that thought. At least the people were safe, any innocent bystanders were rounded up and bunched in the cellar till everything cleared up. All Ada could see for moving beings were the members of S.T.A.R.S with the absence of Steve.. That' wasn't real good, why in the world did they let him go off on his own? That Chris. "Steve probably went back to the infirmary, that's where we left Sadie." As if reading Ada's mind. She always liked him for that, he was good as reassuring her and she felt comfortable with him around. Always my hero.. As if. Leon will always be on his own, completely solo.

Rebecca seemed to notice her discomfort and smiled warmly at her, glancing at Claire too. She must be breaking. "Nothing to do but move forward, huh?" Reassurance swept through Ada's body again and Claire seemed to relax. Move forward. There wasn't anything else to do. It was always a goal, something to reach. That's what kept them going. In the wonderful land of zombies no questions were ever asked. Just shoot and run.

Ada, not for a second convinced that it was just an outbreak and unable to keep her mind off of Sadie, the injured girl she had left _alone._ She tugged on Leon's arm, pulling him a few paces behind the group. "Leon .. What about .. " She tried her best to form coherent words but it was difficult. For the first time in a long time, she was terrified. Rolling her tongue against her cheek in exasperation she tried again. " What .. What if she- " Leon cut her off abruptly taking her hand in his and giving it a quick squeeze in comfort. "We cant worry about that right now Ad's. She'll be there." For a second she had a spark of hope. Not in Sadie, or stopping the zombies or even Steve for god sake. It was a tiny one. A small jolt in the deepest remnants of her body .. completely meaningless to most people. But for just a little second .. She trusted Leon, and she began to have hope in him.

Once arriving to the room in question entering seemed to be a whole other challenge in itself. The noises coming from inside weren't exactly welcoming. In fact, they kind of had a keep out ring to them. Shrieks, cries, and a bunch of incoherent noises could be heard. There was another voice behind all that screaming .. It sounded a lot like the immature goose face everybody was used to hearing. Well, complaining for that matter. Steve? Ada placed her hand firmly on the door handle and turned ready for anything that was thrown at her. If Sadie was in trouble .. She would do anything. She was nudged aside, almost roughly by that idiotic Jack Krauser figure. She had only been introduced to him recently and had absolutely disgusted him right from the start. He was rude, ignorant and he smelled bad. That was enough for her.

She allowed him to open the door as she really didn't want to fight about it, though that didn't stop her from giving him her dirtiest look before backing off. Jack eased the door open, carefully but eagerly, which was possible for him. He muttered a quick holy shit under his breathe before all but dashing inside the room and everybody followed, weapons ready.

Steve held the frail girl in a death grip tight enough to hurt her, but she had stopped feeling about 10 minutes after the attack. She was shaking .. no, convulsing and everything felt like ice. The second she moved a bone the burning sensation returned again, it felt like she was being eaten up from the inside. She was clutching to the closest thing to her which was the older guys shoulders, but she didn't seem to care. She was trying so hard not to scream from the pain. She just wanted it to stop .. but .. _No._ She wasn't going to let herself lost control. Steve was really trying to help. Even though he had experienced what he knew to be the virus .. he was at a loss for what would make her stop. He had transformed, given in. could she really handle it? He didn't know. But he had to try.

"Steve! Just get away from her .. Monster!" A red faced Krauser was giving a throaty yell, almost in fear. Almost. Ada immediately shoved him out of her path and landed on her knees next to her shaking friend. "Oh, Sadie .. " She whispered, ashamed that she had let this happen to her. She had known .. Claire had stepped over to Steve and knelt beside him, unsure of what she should do. Sadie didn't feel anything anymore. She didn't hear anything, see anything or taste anything. Everything faded to white around her. A blank, yucky white before abruptly turning to darkness again.

**A lovely friggin authors note. **

So , its been a little bit. A week or two maybe? Well ,anyway I was feeling up to it, so I typed half of what I had on paper. I dunno when Ill type up the rest. Its not finished. I just ended at a cliffhanger here, because I felt like it, annnd Im getting kind of tired =w=;; (2 AM hehehehe)

Ive been thinking about taking some Ouran requests, just cuz. Like nearly every kind of couple really .. Smuuuutsmutsmut. So just ask I guess.

Im doing one right now of Kyouya / Kaoru. Exciting .. no? Haha, I thought so. Await that. Review and maybe Ill work faster ;D

Srsly. When I get even one review. I get real inspired and happy inside. I MEEELT.

KBAI 333


End file.
